Metal's Dreams
by spikeywolvie494
Summary: Wolverine looks for answers to his past after having some strange dreams. Max and the other transgenics are baffled by the runes on her skin. But what they do know is that all their leads point to one man – William Stryker.REVAMPING IN PROCESS-on hiatus


Metal's Dreams

Okay before you carry on reading I have made quite a lot of changes, well at least on the Dark Angel end of things. I hadn't worked out my plot properly so when I was trying to write more chapters I was pretty quickly writing myself into a wall. But thanks to Doza (and all my other reviewers), I finally got off my butt to figure something out. Of course school starting back up didn't help anything. Some of the changes that I've made have been due to the fact that I bought all of the Dark Angel DVD's so now I can remember all of the details that I had forgotten due to the fact that it got CANCELLED ages ago here.

Now you can carry on.

This is an X-men/Dark Angel Crossover

Rating: PG-13 for occasional violence and _maybe _occasional swearing.

This is, as many others have said before me, my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. It also means that you, the readers, get to compete to be my very first reviewer (I know, I wish). Also, feel free to bombard me with ideas for this fanfiction, and who knows, I might even use them! #cheeky grin#

Summary: Wolverine looks for answers to his past after having some strange dreams. Max and the other transgenics are baffled by the runes on her skin. But what they do know is that all their leads point to one man – William Stryker.

A/N: This story takes place post-X-men 2, but Kitty has more of a part in it like in X-men: Evolution. Wolverine doesn't have the hots for Jean. Plus, she isn't 'dead' (hehe).

In the Dark Angel 'verse this takes place after 'Freak Nation', but they never found out the translation to the runes on Max's skin. Plus when Max 'ended' it with Logan after 'Hello, Goodbye', she meant it and doesn't really love him any more.

If you get confused and/or need me to explain something coz you don't understand, just ask me in a review and I will answer you in the next chapter or something. I am also not very good at writing accents (I think, anyway. I have never tried before), so forgive me if I botch up Rogue's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or X-men.

ALEC: #grabs onto my leg# but we want you to own us!

WOLVERINE: #grabs onto my other leg#YEAH!

SPIKEWOLVIE: Thanks guys #sniff#

* * *

Chapter One: Runes

Max looked out at Seatle from the highest building in Terminal city, the Freak Nation flag fluttering dejectedly in the wind next to her.

She looked down at the set of runes on her wrist, thinking about how crazy her life had become. She stared at the foreign design fixedly, the lines of it bluring as she glared, them becoming the focus of her anger.

They hadn't been able to translate the runes, and as the days passed they didn't get any closer. All they had was a name.

Logan and Dix had been working hard, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the headquarters around them as the transgenics erected fortifications and prepared for the inevitable attack from either the Familiars or the rest of the world.

"Hey, Max." Alec said as he came behind her, his hands in his pockets.

Max looked up and gave him a weak smile. "What's happening?"

"Logan and Dix have been researching that contact and are pretty sure now that he doesn't work for the Familiars. They say they can shut down the surveillance monitoring Terminal City and block the communications for a couple of minutes to let us sneak out," he said looking out at the police who were cluttered outside the gates, and the bystanders rubbernecking for a chance to see one of the 'Mutants'.

"It'll be tight but I'm sure we can do it. We are after all Manticore trained fighting machines." Max said this looking as if a fight was something she was itching for.

We've been cramped in here to long, Alec thought as he saw Max's eagerness not just for the chance to figure out the puzzle of the runes, but maybe for the chance of a fight. Must be pretty boring in here, he wondered, for Max to want to get into a fight with someone other than him, but then again, the things Original Cindy had told him about Max before she had been captured the second time by Manticore made him wonder if her real nature was starting to show through again.

It was something he was looking forward to.

Max jumped up and grabbed the motorcycle keys from her jacket. "We're going to need some suplies before we leave," She started but trailed off as Alec held out a backpack, gesturing for her to put in on.

"What can I say, I'm always ready," he said grinning, but with a slight shadow in his eyes as he thought of his friend Biggs. Max rolled her eyes at him and went down to her precious black Ninja.

Alec followed and grabbed his own green motorbike, glad she hadn't mentioned his show of weakness. Things had been better between the two of them ever since Max had found out about Rachel Berrisford and Alec about his psyco killer twin, Ben.

They led their 'bikes through Headquarters and nodded to Dix who was standing by to set off the interferance. They went to the hidden exit/entrance in the fence. They crept through making no noise when they got the signal from the transhuman standing guard at that post.

They moved past the oblivious police and revved their engines, speeding out into the city.

"So what's the name of this guy we're meeting?" Max yelled into the brisk morning wind that whipped around them pushing the hair back from their faces, as soon as they were in the back streets of seatle.

"William Stryker," was the reply that drifted back.

* * *

Snow drifted down and settled on Wolverine's windshield. After his old caravan burned to the ground, Logan had never thought he would get another one. But here he was, driving, in his new one, back to the same country where the incident had happened.

Logan's thoughts drifted back to the night before, when Rogue had kept begging to come along on his most recent excursion to find out more about his past. Even though he had found out lots about his pre-metal-skeleton days when there was that whole thing with William Stryker trying to kill all mutants, there were still a few things he didn't know. He was having different dreams lately, different to his usual nightmares.

'You might run inta some trouble and need me ta help ya', she had argued.

'I don't need your help, kid' he had replied, unsheathing his claws to add emphasis.

Logan sighed as he thought that some company might be good right now. Man, when had that happened? When had the big, bad, Wolverine become lonely? Most likely since he had become one of the X-men.

He smiled as he thought of Rogue's smartass comment just before he had left. 'But haven't ya been kicked out of ev'ry bar in Canada, sugah?'

'I'm sure I'll find one, kid'. After that he'd left.

He'd gone another couple of miles when he sniffed, smelling a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. He twisted around agilely and stared into the small confines of his caravan. Satisfied there was nothing out of place, or there that shouldn't be there, he turned back and jerked the steering wheel in surprise as he narrowly missed a ditch on the side of the road. He got an even further fright as glanced at the passenger seat and saw someone staring back at him.

Logan's eyes confirmed what his nose had smelt. Rogue was sitting next to him. He slammed on the brakes and the tyres skidded before coming to a halt. "Damnit, Marie. What are you doing here?"

Rogue looked at him through her white bangs with large innocent eyes. "Ah thought ya might want some company", she said reasonably.

"I told you that you couldn't come back at the mansion", Wolverine said angrily. Rouge wasn't phased.

"Ah decid'd come anyway. Ah was also told by the Prof. ta come," she added as an afterthought.

"Why the hell would he want you come?" Logan growled, annoyed with Chuck interfering.

"He nevah said _why_", Rogue replied, "And Ah got the feelin' he didn't know either. He just told me that somethin' would come up that had somethin' to do with the dreams you have bin' having and that he didn't think it would be that wise for you ta be alone, considahring your ratha surly temperahment."

He snorted at that, but remained otherwise silent. The dreams that had him, the professor and everybody else confused, were about a military compound with children in it training, then the children as adults being freed by a dark-haired woman, and then a man identified as Ames White instructing William Stryker to hunt the girl and her kind down with any means possible. One of the most puzzling things about the dreams was not who the girl and her _kind_ were – they didn't seem to be mutants – but why Stryker was in what looked to be a totally different America to the one they lived in now.

"So, where are we goin', sugah?" Marie asked chirpily now that the explanations were over. Logan just grunted and muttered about how of all the busybodies in the world, he had to have one that was a psychic interfering in his life.

* * *

There we go, the first chapter is revamped and I'm sorry if it sucks but at least now I know where I am going with it.

Also the next chappy will be up soon and hopefully better than this one coz I will be starting from scratch and not having to change an already existant chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Press the purple button, you know you want to.


End file.
